El Mejor de los Castigos
by Shoseiki
Summary: Sakura en un repentino ataque de celos, avergonzará a Naruto de la peor manera. Éste, enfadado, decide darle su merecido sin importar que suceda después. Ella aprenderá a respetar al Hokage por las buenas o por las malas. [NaruSaku]


Naruto y sus personajes son creados por Masashi Kishimoto, solo es mía la historia que aquí presento, evitemos los plagios.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido totalmente erótico, sensual y lujurioso. Esta es una idea loca de lo que Naruto podría hacerle a Sakura si continúa avergonzándolo en público. Gozad la lectura.

* * *

" **El Mejor de los Castigos"**

* * *

 **Capitulo único**

* * *

Poco a poco y con algo de dificultad abrió los ojos, sintiendo como algo la tenía sujeta de las manos. Apenas logró enfocar perfectamente la vista, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación. La tenebrosa oscuridad la acompañaba, al igual que una pequeña luz de la luna, que se adentraba por una diminuta abertura de la ventana.

Quiso levantarse cuando sus manos se resistieron a obedecerla, sus pies, también hicieron lo mismo. Miró al final de la cama donde estaba acostada, percatándose que estaba atada en los pies. Enseguida subió la mirada, fijándose de que también tenía unas esposas en las muñecas, amarradas al cabecero de la cama.

«No puede ser», pensó enojada. No le gustaba estar acorralada, y mucho menos presa de un hombre enfadado. Buscó con la vista algún cuchillo o kunai para soltarse, no quería usar su gran fuerza. Pero la persona que la secuestró, se encargó de no dejarle nada útil.

Se removía de un lado a otro, aflojando un poco las manos, pues las esposas la presionaban tanto que le dolía. De pronto escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, y se detuvo.

—Hasta que despertaste…

Enseguida volteó, viendo la sombra de un hombre que al parecer, la conocía. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba estar en esa situación. Además, la oscuridad no le permitía verle el rostro.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

Las dudas de su identidad desaparecieron, cuando notó el color de sus ojos azules.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que me hiciste?

Ella no era muy buena memorizando, pero el tono que usó el hombre, era de reproche. A los pocos segundos recordó que había sucedido, y por qué la tenía encerrada.

—No, no es necesario. Por favor, déjame ir. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

La persona que aún seguía parada bajo el marco de la puerta, dio unos pasos al frente, intimidándola con su intensa mirada —Demasiado tarde… Ya el daño está hecho, y no tiene remedio. Lo único que puedo hacer, es darte una lección.

Esas palabras asustaron a Sakura, sabía muy bien que cuando él se enojaba, nada podía calmarlo. Bajó la cabeza, apenada por el error que había cometido. Su mente empezó a buscar la manera de apaciguar la ira de su secuestrador, pero nada se le ocurrió.

—¿Asustada? —preguntó en tono de burla, como si le complaciera tenerla en ese estado.

—Por supuesto que no, sabes perfectamente que puedo soltarme en un segundo.

—Eso me enfurecería mucho más… ¿eso quieres?

—N-no. — contestó dudosa. Normalmente Sakura no mostraba miedo ante nadie, pero ahora, debía controlar su orgullo y ceder ante las peticiones de ese hombre. Aunque para eso necesitara doblegarse.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no es necesario llegar a esto. —agregó con un brillo de seducción en los ojos. Creyendo que de esa manera, lograría convencerlo.

—Me dejaste en ridículo delante de toda la aldea, cuestionando mis decisiones. Parece que se te olvida, que hablas con el Hokage.

—No solo eres el Hokage… — susurró sonriéndole.

Repentinamente y sin previo aviso, el hombre rasgó su propia ropa, quedando semidesnudo delante de la médico. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, estaba consciente de lo que sucedería dentro de las siguientes horas.

Por un desconocido impulso, se mordió los labios a la vez que recorría el cuerpo masculino con la mirada. Grabándose cada musculo definido, el color moreno de su piel, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban sin parar.

Sus manos fueron víctimas de un cosquilleo, producto de lo que estaba viendo. Quería desesperadamente acariciar, besar y morder el cuerpo frente a ella. Fue tanta su ansiedad, que el hombre se acercó, para provocarla mucho más.

—Suéltame. —rogó.

—Hoy no. Esta noche aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores, en especial a mí.

Más y más acortaba el espacio entre ellos, hasta que llegó a una mesa ubicada al lado de la cama. Metió la mano en una cubeta, sacó un cubo de hielo y lo apretó encima del cuerpo femenino. Generando que algunas gotas frías se derramaran sobre él.

—¡Frio, frio! —exclamó la kunoichi, pidiéndole que por favor no siguiera.

El joven no escuchó sus suplicas, no deseaba detenerse. Con lentitud se sentó en el borde de la cama, justo a su lado. Alzó rápidamente la mano y empezó a deshacer el nudo de la bata de dormir que tenía puesta la chica. Dejándola en ropa interior.

De nuevo tomó un cubo de hielo de la cubeta, deslizándolo desde el cuello hasta el abdomen femenino. Debido al calor de la habitación, el hielo se derritió.

—P-para. — suplicó la pelirrosa, pues comenzaba a sentir una ráfaga de calor en su bajo vientre.

El secuestrador no hizo caso, y sin importarle nada, empezó a olfatear su cuello. Ella dejó que lo hiciera, no quería detenerlo. De pronto algo caliente la tocó, no tardó en darse cuenta, que era la lengua del chico. Luego, siguieron los dientes, regalándole una suave mordida.

Sakura cerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios, no aguantaría mucho de continuar con ese castigo. Su respiración comenzó a descontrolarse, mostrando que su cuerpo, empezaba a excitarse.

Con fuerza apretó las esposas que la sujetaban, que por la presión, estuvieron a punto de romperse. Escuchó el crujir del metal y se detuvo, no quería liberarse, no aun. Segundos después el hombre comenzó a bajar la lengua por su pecho, provocándole unos tremendos escalofríos en la espalda.

—P-por favor… detente.

—Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo…

Era cierto, aunque le costara admitirlo, su cuerpo estaba cediendo rápidamente a los encantos del secuestrador. Y es que le era imposible no temblar, con esas grandes y suaves manos deslizándose por su cintura. De la lengua, ni se diga.

—¿Qué me harás?

—Castigarte, ¿no es obvio?

—S-si pero… —casi no podía hablar, el chico seguía tocándola y lamiéndola en el abdomen— h-hay muchos tipos de castigo.

—El tuyo será el mejor de todos. — respondió alzando el rostro para verla. Con lentitud acercó su boca a la de ella, entreabriendo los labios y tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior.

Haruno al tenerlo tan cerca, quiso besarlo. Pero cuando vio cómo su labio inferior era jalado con extrema suavidad, dio por perdida la razón. Esa simple y pequeña provocación, logró doblegarla por unos minutos.

—B-baka… espera…

La expresión que utilizó para llamar su atención, le molestó en gran manera. Detuvo sus embriagadores movimientos y se levantó, quedando de pie en el suelo.

Sin disimular un poco su enfado, dio unos pasos aproximándose a la ventana, consiguiendo que la luz de la luna, iluminara su cara.

—De nuevo me llamas como en los viejos tiempos.

La ojijade salió de su encanto al oír el reclamo —¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Mucho. — apresuró a contestar, dirigiéndole una mirada que intimidaba a cualquiera. Al girar el rostro, la chica pudo notar las marcas en sus mejillas, que tanto le gustaban.

—Perdón Hokage-sama.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he querido probar, el sabor de tu piel combinado con ramen.

Sakura agrandó los ojos, sorprendida de que tuviera ese pensamiento tan extraño. Lamentablemente no pudo evitar una fuerte carcajada, que enfureció más al ojiazul.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

Por el tono que usó, la chica supo que no le agradó nada. Nuevamente, lo había hecho enojar.

—Hagamos un trato.

—No, no me interesa lo que puedas ofrecerme. Ya tengo lo único que puede calmarme.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ti. — musitó a la vez que con gran velocidad, se alejaba de la ventana acercándose peligrosamente a la joven. Cuando estuvo a su lado, cogió algo sobre la mesa: una taza de ramen.

Sin perder tiempo metió un dedo en el alimento extrayendo un poco, colocándolo en la barbilla femenina, al igual que en las piernas y antebrazos. Dejó la taza en su lugar y se ubicó en los pies de la mujer, relamiéndose sus propios labios y mirándola malvadamente.

—No, no lo hagas. —suplicó negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Ella no soportaría semejante tortura.

Fue inútil, pues el ojiazul comenzó a besar de manera hambrienta los lugares donde estaban las pequeñas porciones de ramen. La ninja medico sintió morirse lentamente, cada vez que la caliente boca del chico la mordía y besaba.

Poco a poco su sangre comenzaba a calentarse, no podía controlarse. Cuando el hombre llegó hasta el área de sus antebrazos, creyó perder el control de la situación. De sus labios escapó un jadeo al sentir como él chupaba su piel.

—T-te juro… que p-pagaras… por e-esto… —susurró entrecortadamente, revolviéndose con desesperación en la cama.

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó chocando el aliento contra su oído.

—Por supuesto.

—Aun no aprendes nada… Sakura-chan… —soltó pasando su mano por la espalda femenina, alzándola un poco para quedar más pegados. Sus ojos revelaban una lujuria y seducción, que nunca se le había visto. Tomó la decisión de mandar todo al demonio, incluyendo el castigo que tenía preparado para la joven.

Con la otra mano la agarró suavemente por la nuca enredando sus dedos en los rosados cabellos, atrayéndola rápidamente a su rostro y uniendo sus bocas en un desenfrenado beso. Ella se resistía a profundizarlo, por esa razón, la mordió un poco fuerte.

Sakura no aguantó mucho, los fogosos labios masculinos la envolvían con una suavidad y exquisitez, que no halló motivo para oponerse. A pesar de seguir atada de manos y pies, participó enérgicamente en el beso.

Los dos abrieron las bocas al mismo tiempo, dándoles espacio y territorio a sus lenguas, para danzar libremente. Pero eso no les era suficiente. El Hokage ejerció más presión en el agarre de la nuca femenina, obligándola a intensificar más la fusión de sus labios.

Debido al acto, el chico se recostó encima de ella, quedando uno encima del otro. Su cuerpo estaba liberando gotas y gotas de sudor, por el calor de la situación. Eso sin contar, que el viento no hacia ningún tipo de presencia en la habitación. Las paredes parecían arder, como sus frágiles cuerpos.

—Quítame las esposas. —pidió como pudo entre besos.

El ojiazul dejó de besarla y se separó un poco, para romper con sus fuertes brazos, las esposas de sus pies. Sakura se excitó mucho más, al ver como los músculos del chico, crecían por la fuerza que utilizaba.

—Ahora la de mis manos. — agregó al ser liberada de los pies. Pero el joven no le prestó atención, o quizás no la escuchó, porque nuevamente volvió a besarla con pasión en el cuello.

—Mis manos. — repitió antes de morderse los labios.

—No.

—Hazlo o me soltaré.

—No te atreverías, sabes que si lo haces, te dejaría con las ganas.

Haruno tragó grueso, no deseaba terminar aquel momento tan caliente. Así que por primera vez en su vida, renunció a su orgullo. Con agilidad enredó sus piernas en la cintura masculina, provocando un leve contacto entre su entrepierna y la hombría del chico.

Le fue inevitable, no soltar un gemido. La sensación que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, le exigía más de aquella cercanía tan excitante. Otra vez, forcejeó las manos para zafarse de las esposas.

—Si llegas a soltarte me detendré…

Esa advertencia tan aterradora, hizo que se detuviera. ¡Moriría allí mismo si no le hacia el amor! No soportaría finalizar el encuentro hasta esa etapa del castigo. Conociendo al ojiazul, de seguro tenía todo preparado.

Efectivamente así era, él sabía perfectamente que la llevaba al borde de la locura. Para provocarla mucho más, movió la cadera de atrás hacia delante, como si la estuviera embistiendo. Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

—Q-quita… quítate el bóxer… —dijo entre jadeos y suspiros, necesitaba a como dé lugar deshacerse de aquella prenda que los separaba.

—Aun no.

—¿Q-que? ¿Acaso piensas matarme?

—Es parte del plan. — contestó apartándose repentinamente de ella.

En ese instante Sakura jaló su propio brazo, liberándolo y quedándose con el otro atado. Velozmente agarró al chico por la mano, impidiéndole alejarse más. Lo miró suplicante, con un brillo en los ojos, pidiéndoles a todos los dioses del mundo, que continuara con lo que hacía.

—Sigue… no me dejes así.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del ojiazul, demostrando una vez más, que podía hacerla tragarse su orgullo. De pronto un sentimiento de compasión lo invadió, ocasionado por los ojos verdes que lo miraban suplicantes. Suspiró, no tenía las fuerzas para dejarla así, al fin y al cabo, era su esposa.

—¿Volverás a dejarme en ridículo frente a la aldea completa? Si se repite lo de esta mañana de seguro me destituirán.

—Lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo. Pero entiéndeme, me dio mucha rabia ver como Hinata te abrazó en la reunión. Y para colmo de males, tú te dejaste.

—De nuevo los celos… —soltó en un suspiro, siempre su amada pelirrosa se dejaba llevar por la temible idea de que Hinata lo enamoraría y la dejaría a ella— …tienes que aprender a confiar en mí.

—Uhm. — gruñó como si las palabras del chico, no le importaran en lo más mínimo.

—¿Acaso se te olvida que ella esta con Kiba? Además, no podría ver a otra mujer que no seas tú.

—Si pero de igual forma no quiero que se te acerque ni un milímetro. Me entere que aun estando casada con él, te sigue queriendo a ti.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? —interrogó asombrado. Sin darse cuenta que poco a poco, se acercaba a la kunoichi.

—Me lo dijo Ino. En una reunión de amigas que tuvieron, a la cual yo no fui, ella le confesó que seguía queriéndote.

—¿Y por eso tenías que mandarme a volar por la ventana de la oficina? ¿Justo cuando estábamos en la reunión con los Kazekages de las demás aldeas?

Esa pregunta incomodo a la ojiverde, de verdad que se había pasado con ese golpe que le dio. Nunca en su vida, sus celos la habían dominado de esa manera. Estaba profundamente arrepentida, por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar al Hokage.

—No volverá a pasar Naruto, te prometo que de ahora en adelante confiaré más en ti.

Escuchar esas palabras alegró enormemente al jinchuriki, quien para compensarla por disculparse, se recostó encima de ella, seduciéndola descaradamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿En que estábamos?— preguntó tomando entre su boca el labio inferior de Haruno.

—Dime cual era la otra parte del castigo.

—Ninguna, sabía muy bien que no aguantarías mucho. Recuerda que la otra vez, dure un mes sin hacerte el amor, por avergonzarme delante de Sasuke-teme.

Los dos se miraron con una intensidad, que se percibía en el ambiente. Sakura fue la primera en continuar lo que hacía unos momentos habían detenido, pues con fuerza se soltó de las esposas y agarró a su esposo por la nuca, robándole un beso que prácticamente los dejó sin aliento.

El beso pasado unos segundos tomó más profundidad y desenfreno, llevándolos a acariciarse desesperadamente por todo el cuerpo, deseando liberar esa pasión que poco a poco empezaba a quemarlos. De un solo tirón, Naruto le rompió el sostén y tanga a la señora Uzumaki, dejándola completamente desnuda y sedienta de amor.

Ella giró para sentarse encima de su pelvis y contemplar, aquel cuerpo musculoso que tantas noches la complacía. Podía decirse, que se volvió adicta a su piel morena. Necesitaba enormemente tener contacto con él, hacerlo suyo, sentir que ninguna mujer tenía tanto dominio sobre el como ella.

Le era sumamente imposible, no querer hacer el amor con él todas las noches. Tenerlo a su lado, durmiendo en la misma cama, era demasiada tortura como para soportarla. Dejándose guiar por su poderoso instinto, movió eróticamente las caderas, generando en ambos un fuego indomable.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula y cerró fuerte los ojos, sintiendo como una oleada de calor lo asediaba en su hombría, despertando inmediatamente esa parte de su cuerpo.

Algo creció bajo la intimidad de la pelirrosa, se trataba del miembro masculino, que adquiría tamaño y dureza con el simple contacto. Un impulso salvaje derrotó la cordura del kitsune, incitándolo a romper la suavidad y ternura con que había manejado la situación. Perdió toda la conciencia, y fue dominado por la peor de las sensaciones: la sed.

Con firmeza agarró la cintura femenina, presionándola con sus manos. Enseguida se reincorporó para quedar a la altura de los pechos de la mujer, añorando saborearlos y consentirlos con su boca.

Sakura supuso de sus ardientes intenciones, y para torturarlo mucho más, le impidió que tocara esa parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio cuando ella le alzó el rostro, sujetándolo con fuerza por detrás de la cabeza.

—Di que me perteneces.

—¿Eh? —fue el único sonido que emitió.

—Dime que eres mío, que ninguna otra mujer puede tenerte como yo.

—Soy tuyo, seré eternamente tu esclavo. —contestó antes de besarla apasionadamente. Las palabras sobraron y solo quedaban ellos, dispuestos a devorarse toda la noche en esa habitación.

En ese momento Sakura entendió que nadie más que ella sería la dueña de Naruto. En el fondo existía un hilo de duda, pero con estar en sus brazos, las mismas desaparecían.

 **FIN**


End file.
